Star Wars The Old Republic: The Rise of Darth Bastion
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: Master Wallace Organa, Jedi Master of the order has been asked to teach eight new padawans that have arrived to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. However, he's had a vision that might impact the lives of his padawans and their path to becoming Jedi. SYOC Closed! All spots are taken; may reopen again at some point
1. Master Wallace Organa

On the planet Alderaan, a man with bald head, white beard, light brown skin, hazel eyes, and is wearing a white jedi robes is meditating on top of a hill in a huge forest. As he is meditating, all the life in the forest is coming near him but they are not being hostile. The suddenly, he starts to have a vision; he saw three things: Eight Lightsabers, a snow planet, and a man in a black robe wearing a metal mask. Before he could interpret the vision any further, he got a call on his communicator and answered it.

"This Jedi Master Wallace Organa!" said the Jedi Master

"Master Wallace, sorry to interrupt you on your meditation but you're needed back at House Organa immediately." said a soldier of House of Organa

"What it is?" Master Wallace asked

"It's a priority call from Grand Master Satele Shan." said the guard

"I see; I'm on my way." said Master Wallace

Wallace Organa gathered his things and rode his speeder bike back to House Organa. As he is riding back, he starts to think about what the vision he had meant and what it could mean for him and possibly the Jedi Order.

When he arrived at House Organa, he headed to the meeting room where he is supposed to answer the priority call from Master Satele Shan. Once he was alone, he made the call to Master Satele Shan

"Master Satele, it's been a long time; good to see you again." said Master Wallace bowing in front of Master Satele

"It's good to see you too Master Wallace. However, I need you back on Tython." said Master Satele

"If this is about the war, then I won't be coming back to Tython; I want on part in it anymore. I made that pretty clear before I left Tython." said Master Wallace with a firm face

"I am aware of your stance on the war. However, this isn't about the war. I need you to train 8 new padawans that are coming to Tython." said Master Satele

"Eight!? Why this many padawans?" said Master Wallace thinking about the vision he had with eight lightsabers

"You've been known to take on many students before and we are a bit shorthanded on teachers at the moment." said Master Satele

"Very well! I will leave Alderaan immediately for Tython. And Satele, let me this clear. I'm not training these padawans to fight in the war. I'm training them to be Jedi." said Master Wallace

With that said, Master Wallace gathered his things and prepared for his journey back to Tython. As he is getting the last of his things, he looks at his all black lightsaber hilt and activates the weapon, revealing a blue blade. After looking at it for a while, he shuts off the lightsaber and leaves his room in order to take his ship to Tython.

 **As some of you can probably tell, this story takes place during the Old Republic Era, like the online video game. I'm looking for 7 people(the eighth padawan will be mine) to be the students of Master Wallace. The form will be on my profile and I only accept them as PMs and they have to be titled "Master Wallace's padawan{Insert Name}." I'm looking for a really diverse cast of padawans so be creative.**


	2. Terra Squad

Ord Mantell! I planet currently in a civil war! While there are those who want the planet to side with the Galactic Republic, there are those who don't want anything to do with the Republic; they are calling themselves the Separatist movement. So far, the Republic has managed to gain numerous victories against the Separatist movement, but they don't stay down for long due to the movement having some connections to the Sith Empire.

At a secret fortress located on an island, a group of Republic Special Forces troops, codename Terra Squad, is leading an assault against this fortress. The leader of Terra Squad is a female human, Major Bertha Alvight; she is a dark skinned (African American) woman with green eyes, black hair in a buzzcut, a skinny-muscular body, and is wearing blue republic trooper armor. Her team was sent there to retrieve intel on a possible super weapon called the Locust-5. Her team is firing their weapons at the Separatist forces and knocking them down one by one. Major Berth then grabs her Assault Cannon and then fires at the remaining Separatist Forces on the ground.

Terra Squad then broke into the Fortress and found that the only person in here is an Imperial Officer with yellow hair and mustache, blue eyes, skinny body, and wearing a standard Imperial Uniform. Bertha then had him restrained and had her gun pointed at his head.

"Start talking Imperial! What are you doing here on Ord Mantell; what is Locust-5?" said Bertha

"Why would I tell you anything, Republic Scum? You may as well kill me now!" said the Imperial Officer

"You say that now, but….(punching him in the gut) you Imperials all have your breaking point." said Bertha

"You animal!" said the Imperial Officer

"Say that again!" said Bertha punching him in the face and kicking in him the stomach

"You stinking…..ok, ok, I'll talk! Locust-5 is a group of experimental, self-replicating nanites that are meant to turn anyone who comes in contact with them into droids." said the Imperial Officer as Bertha points another gun at him

"How is this possible?" Bertha asked

"I don't know! No seriously, I don't know; we were only told to hold onto it until before it got sent away to the testing ground." said the Imperial Officer

"What testing ground; where is it?" Bertha asked punching him again

"It's not here! They're going to test the weapon on Tython." said the Imperial Officer

"How exactly are they going to do that?" Bertha asked

"The weapon is being carried by a transport droid that is supposed to be transporting a new group of padawans and it's meant to go off three days from now." said the Imperial Officer

"Why wait that long?" Bertha asked with a confused look on his face

"Because the weapon is a force weapon; it's supposed to "charge up from the power of the force" from my understanding of it. I never understood what she meant by that!" said the Imperial Officer

""She"!?" said Bertha with a perplexed look on her face

"My lord, Darth Ladaix! Now please, don't kill me!" said the Imperial Officer begging for his life

"Thank you for your cooperation; I will show you mercy. Now, die!" said Berhta shooting him in the head

Back at the Republic Base, Bertha made a call to her superior, General Garza, on what she learned.

"Major Bertha, report!" said General Garza via holo

"We infiltrated the Seperatist base, but I'm afraid the weapon was not there. However, I did learn that it's going to be on the planet Tython. I've also learned that it's being masterminded by a sith named Darth Ladaix" said Berth

"I see! Then you can't waste any time! You need to head to Tython, find this droid and stop this weapon from spreading." said General Garza

"Should I warn the Jedi?" Bertha asked

"I leave that for you to decide! While they jedi have been helping the Republic out in the war effort, they sometimes don't "share some of the methods" that soldiers such as yourself have. However, there have been times when the jedi have been able to help out too and do what is necessary, but that's rarely the case. Like I said, I leave it in your hands to decide on this manner; just make sure you don't cause a panic on Tython either." said General Garza

"Understood, sir!" said Bertha

"Let me know if you find anything on Tython! Garza, out" said General Garza ending the transmission

 **I know this chapter is short, but it's meant to add certain characters into the story that I have planned; it's almost a prologue for events that are to come. To give you an idea of what's going on, Terra Squad is going to play a role in the fate of the 8 jedi padawans. While this is only a taste of Terra Squad, you will learn more about them later on. I might accept ocs for them later on, but I don't know yet.**

 **Also, to those who did send me OCs, tell me what you think of Terra Squad since I might have your Jedi team up with them in future chapters. Basically, let me know if your Jedi might work with them; the info you gave me about them would determine this for me too, but I would like to hear your thoughts about them and what you expect from them.**


	3. The Eight New Padawans

On a shuttle heading for Tython, a group of young people, humans and aliens, are all looking out the windows to see. They are all wearing a standard jedi padawan outfit, which is a brown robe, light brown pants, and brown boots. As the shuttle arrived near an outpost for the jedi padawans to arrive. A total of 32 padawans got off the shuttle and were greeted by a jedi master who told them that each of them have been assigned a Jedi Master and will be escorted to him or her. The Jedi Master told them that the first group will be heading to the Jedi Temple to meet up with their master, Wallace Organa. The names being called are: Xyeski Auyuna, Moana Lyrion, Corrin Anatari, Jason Vondez, Xalda'vr'ontal (or Davron as he likes to be called), Kadiara Vekarr, Jaya Kin, and Tavox Grankos.

Xyeski Auyuna is a Twi'lek; she has light pink skin, crystal blue eyes, 5 feet and 9 inches, weighs 134lbs, and a well-built body with an average bust and hips.

Moana Lyrion is a Togruta with an orange-reddish complexion, has almond shaped eyes with frost blue orbs, 5 feet and 6 inches, an athletic body type, has tribal marks patterns on her body (face, arms, and legs), and she bores two montrals with three head tails (whose stripes were darker than those of the montrals).

Corrin Antari is a human with white(Caucasian) skin with light tan, dark green eyes, a strong jawline, pointed chin, and dark brown hair (which is messy and unkempt)

Jason Vondez is another human; he has spiky shoulder length pale blonde hair with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear, green eyes, athletic toned body.

Xalda'vr'ontal (or Davron) is a chiss; he has deep blue skin, solid red eyes, black hair (which is kept rather short and neat), and has a strong body shape like most jedi.

Kadiara Vekarr is a female human; she has silver prosthetic right arm, a fresh, red scar cutting across her left eye, silver eyes and long, dark brown hair (often in a fishtail braid) long legs, and has a willowy figure.

Jaya Kin is a cathar; she has light brown fur covering her body, a thick brown mane which she braids on each side, a light yellow skin, and had a few black spots on her face.

Tavox Grankos is a zabrak; he has dark brown skin, brown eyes, small horns on the top of his head (which is bald), about 5'9, as slightly muscular figure, and facial tattoos that cover his entire face.

These eight padawans arrived in a classroom that has eight chairs and two desks. They all sat down and waited for their master to arrive. The master that they are going to be trained by enters the room; their master is Wallace Organa.

"It is pleasure to meet you Master Wallace Organa!" said Jaya bowing in front of Master Wallace

"It is a pleasure to meet you too; all of you! It seems you have all been assigned to me in order to learn how to become jedi." said Master Wallace

"What would you have us do, Master?" said Tavox

"For starters, I would like to know more about each of you." said Master Wallace looking at everyone

"Don't you already know who we are?" Davron asked

"By name and by the word of a few masters! However, it's been a long time since I've trained padawans and I need to know what I'm working with. You'll also need to learn to work together as a team for each of your respective assignments and trials that I will be giving you." said Master Wallace

"What trials will you be giving us, master?" Jaya asked

"The first thing that all of you will do is follow one of these two maps. You will all go in a groups of four; how the groups are determined will be based on which map you pick." said Master Wallace leaving two maps out for them with a set of instructions

"How will we determine which map to pick?" Corrin asked

"Follow the will of the force and you will know!" said Master Wallace

"Where are you going Master?" Moana asked

"I have other business that I need to take care of! However, when you're all done, come find me in the nearby Twi'lek settlement; your next assignment will be there." said Master Wallace as he leaves the room

Master Wallace left the room in order to leave his padawans to their task. The eight padawans looked at the two maps and tried to determine which map they should pick. While one map looked very appealing and simple, the other map looked complex and challenging. Jaya was the first one to pick which map to follow; she picked the map that looked complex and challenging. Since she was already leaving to handle this task, Kadiara, Davron, and Moana follow her to complete the task with her. This left Tavox to grab the very appealing and simple map for himself and his group; his group consisted of Corrin, Jason, and Xyeski.

* * *

Elsewhere, a droid is coming out of the shuttle that brought the padawans to Tython. Unknown to anyone, this droid is carrying something that can hurt the jedi and anyone else living on this planet.

* * *

(Jaya's group)

"According to the map, we should be arriving to the map's first checkpoint shortly." said Jaya looking at the map

"What do you think the point of this assignment is?" Moana asked

"It's probably an assignment to test our patience and dedication to the jedi code." said Jaya

"Either way, we must complete the assignment that this map is supposed to give us. However, I'm surprised that we didn't get any practice sabers to defend against the flesh raiders or the Twi'lek villagers." said Davron

"I've heard that Flesh Raider attacks have decreased to the point that they don't even attack any jedi or jedi padawans. As for the Twi'lek's that settled on Tython, I've heard that the managed to come to some form of agreement with the Jedi. However, we shouldn't have to use weapons for this or anything else." said Jaya

"You never know; the Flesh Raiders or the Twi'lek villagers could attack at any time." said Davron

"You shouldn't think such things; it's not the jedi way to seek conflict. Remember: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." said Jaya

"I am fully aware of the Jedi code; I've been doing my best to learn more about it myself. All I'm suggesting is that we have something to defend ourselves, if nothing else. Wouldn't you agree, Kadiara." said Davron

"Is something wrong Kadiara?" said Moana

"Maybe she's just shy! (to Kadiara) If you don't want to talk right now, you don't have to; let's just complete these trials together." said Jaya comforting her

Kadiara nodded her head in agreement and the group continued to follow the map. However, they didn't know that someone was following them; that someone is dressed in Mandalorian armor.

* * *

(Tavox's group)

"Are you sure that you're reading that map, right?" Corrin asked

"I'm sure that I am reading this map right. Hey!" said Tavox before the map is taken from him by Jason

"This map is confusing; what are we supposed to be looking for?" said Jason with a perplexed look on his face

"I don't know! Any ideas, Xyeski?" Tavox asked

"No!" said Xyeski

"Maybe we're not supposed to follow the map; it could be a trick by Master Wallace to get us to use the force in order to get to this checkpoint on the map." said Jason about to throw the map away but is stopped by Tavox

"Don't get rid of it so easily! It might be important later on." said Tavox

"Hey, do you guys feel like we're being watched?" said Xyeski

"What do you mean?" said Corrin

"It just feels like someone or something is watching us!" said Xyeski

"Look out!" said Jason

"What is that?" said Xyeski

"It's a Flesh Raider!" said Tavox

"He looks injured!" said Xyeski

"Doesn't matter; let's take it out!" said Corrin getting ready to attack it

"What! No, we can't; he's defenseless and he isn't trying to hurt us." said Tavox stopping him

* * *

Back with Master Wallace, he's meditating at the Twi'lek settlement at the house of an old friend of his. Master Wallace made friends with the Twi'lek settlers and sympathized with them since many of them lost their homes to the war. Unlike the feelings of the Republic as a whole of (sometimes) the Jedi Council, he believes that the Twi'leks should be allowed to settle on Tython in hopes of starting a new life form themselves. While he's meditating, he starts to have another vision; this vision is different from the last one. He started to see three things: A robot carrying a canister in field, a ship crashing on Tython, and one of his padawans on the ground, dead.

* * *

 **This chapter is meant to introduce all the characters/OCs that were accepted. I know my chapters are very long and they take a long time to do, but I do that in order to capture every OCs personality properly. Here are a few questions I have for all of you!**

 **OCs and who they belong to**

 **Xyeski Auyuna by RubyLeo**

 **Moana Lyrion by** **AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul**

 **Corrin Anatari by Rougeification**

 **Jason Vondez by Lucifer's Descendent**

 **Xalda'vr'ontal (or Davron as he likes to be called) by reven228**

 **Kadiara Vekarr by RainIsMyMusic**

 **Jaya Kin by djpes**

 **Tavox Grankos by Me**

 **Which padawan do you think Master Wallace saw die in his vision?**

 **Name three planets that you want to see in my story; they can't be made up planets.**

 **What should Tavox's group do with the Flesh Raider?**

 **Why do you think that Mandalorian is following Jaya's group?**


	4. Xyeski's Power

On the planet of Hoth, the Pirate group known as the White Maw are busy excavating an old Imperial Star Destroyer nicknamed the General Baggins. The Star Destroyer was once lead by a very strict Imperial Moff named Yarvon Baggins. He was in charge of a special weapons test that involved a bomb that was supposed to be able to wipe out at least two cities, or in this case Republic bases. However, the information for this weapon was leaked and a Republic strike force stopped him and sunk the vessel as a result. However, it crashed somewhere in a part of Hoth that is filled with a lot of snow. It took the Empire a while to find the ship, but when one of their spies in the White Maw that the ship has been located.

The Empire then came in and attacked the White Maw in order to take back the wreckage of the ship and find the plans for the weapon. However, the Republic SIS learned about the Empire's plan and sent a squad of Republic soldiers to stop them from getting those plans. Along with these troopers, they sent a Jedi Master with them. This Jedi Master is also part of the SIS; she is known as Jedi Master Tora Veduoz, the Jedi Master that wears trooper armor.

Back on Tython, Tavox and Corrin are arguing over what to do with the Flesh Raider; Tavox wanted to help it but Corrin wanted to kill it. As the two of them are arguing, Xyeski could only watch as her fellow padawans argue over this matter. Jason didn't really care who was right or wrong in this situation since he didn't really trust Tavox or Corrin to handle this manner.

"He needs our help!" said Tavox

"He's dangerous!" said Corrin

"Harming this flesh raider is not the Jedi way." said Tavox

"You think it'll show the same kindness to us after you heal him. No way!" said Corrin

"Guys….uhm...I was thinking…" said Xyeski walking up to Tavox and Corrin

"Stay out of this." Corrin shouted at

"But…." said Xyeski trying to place her hand on Corrin

"Don't get involved Xyeski." said Corrin slapping her hand away from him

"Hey, not cool" Tavox shouted at him

"But we're a team; we're supposed to be working together and talking things out, right?" said Xyeski getting on the ground in sadness

"Yes, we should be talking about this but we're not." said Jason with a disinterested tone

"There's nothing to talk about. We should go with my decision." said Corrin pushing Tavox

"No; it's not the Jedi way." said Tavox pushing Corrin back

"Guys…..please...Jason do something...guys….hold on but…...stop….stop.. I said STOP." said Xyeski with tears and fear in her eyes as Tavox and Corrin start to fight and Jason doing nothing to stop it

Just then, Xyeski started to snap and let out a huge amount of the force coming from her body. It not only caused all the trees in the area to either get scratched or fall down, but it made everyone in her group including the flesh raider faint from the power itself.

Back with Jaya's group, they are still following the map to their destination. As they continued, the each felt the Xyeski's power come to them through the force.

"What was that?" Moana wondered

"It was something in the force." said Davron

"Or someone; I think it was Xyeski. I think we should go check on them and see what happens." said Jaya

"But what about our trial?" said Davron

"We'll worry about that later; our fellow padawans may need our help." said Jaya

"Alright!" said Davron

With that said, they all headed in the direction where Xyeski and the others are supposed to be located. When they arrived at that location, the saw everyone except Xyeski knocked out on the ground. Jaya and Davron went over to see how Xyeski is doing while Moana and Kadiara checked on everyone else.

"They're all out cold." said Moana as she is checking on Tavox

"Xyeski, what happened here?" Jaya asked Xyeski

"I….them….they...argue….couldn't stop. I...exploded." said Xyeski in a balled up position

"From what I can tell, those two had an argument and it stressed her out, resulting in her releasing her power like this." said Davron looking at the situation

"Wow, Xyeski is that powerful?" said Maya looking at the area more thoroughly too

"If trained properly and let out responsibly, then yes she could be very powerful." said Master Wallace appearing with some Twi'lek settlers

"Master Wallace! What are you doing here?" Moana asked

"How did you get here to fast?" Jaya asked

"I used my speeder to get here." said Master Wallace

"We're sorry that we haven't completed your trial, Master." said Moana

"It was my idea to go back and help the others." said Jaya

"You all did the right thing; helping others come first and there will be other trials. For now, we must get everyone back to the Twi'lek village where they can recover." said Master Wallace

"What about that Flesh Raider; is it wise to bring him back to the village." said Davron

"It's the Jedi way to help everyone in need, no matter who they are. Also, this one is a friend." said Master Wallace looking at him

With that said, Master Wallace and the Twi'lek settlers took everyone to their village in order to rest and look after the ones that are unconscious. While they are heading to the village, Davron thought her heard something or someone but he shrugged it off as soon as Master Wallace called him over. Davron was right that since there is a Mandalorian following them; he was using camouflage technology to hide from them. The Mandalorian then activated his communicator to call his employer, Darth Ladiax; she's an old lady human with gray hair in a bun, has yellow eyes and pale skin thanks to the dark side, and wearing a red and black sith inquisitor outfit.

"Report Ichabod!" said Darth Ladiax

"Your information is correct; Master Wallace has returned to Tython. He's taken on some padawans." said Ichabod.

"He hasn't taken on any padawans in a long time ever since…...how many padawans does he have? 2,3?" said Darth Ladiax with a curious tone.

"8! I'm sending you images of them right now. See any you like?" said Ichabod sending Darth Ladiax the images.

"Which one do you recommend?" Darth Ladiax asked.

"I recommend the Twi'lek. From what I heard and seen, she's very powerful and could be the apprentice that you hope for. She even leveled this place and knocked out her fellow padawans with her power." said Ichabod

"I see! Observe this padawan and see if she can bend to my will; then bring her to me. Also, bring that human boy too." said Darth Ladiax

"Which one?" Ichabod asked

"The one with the slight tan and dark brown hair. I don't know why, but he seems very familiar; he reminds me of someone I used to know." said Darth Ladiax

"Alright, but that will cost you extra for bringing two Jedi padawans when you only asked for one." said Ichabod

"I assure you that you will be compensated for your work. Haven't I always payed you your dues." said Darth Ladiax with a playful tone

You have. I'll be sure to get your future apprentices for you once I have enough time to prepare; it won't be long." said Ichabod

"Very well! But hurry, since one of my plans for the Jedi is set to go off soon and you don't want to be on the planet when that happens." said Darth Ladiax

Somewhere in the Jedi Temple, a transporter droid is walking outside to a nearby field. The other Jedi and Jedi padawans ignored it because they thought the droid was either on a mission for a Jedi or simply malfunction; as long as it wasn't hurting anyone it was fine. However, they didn't know that the droid is carrying something inside of it; a special type of bomb that is said to go off in 34 hours.

In a hut, Master Wallace is talking to Xyeski about what happened.

"I'm sorry, Master; please forgive me." said Xyeski as she started to cry

"It's not your fault; your fellow padawans caused you to have that outburst." said Master Wallace comforting her

"Are they alright; nobody died, right? It didn't happen again?" Xyeski asked

"No one died." Master Wallace assured her

"Ok. I just worry that I'll do what I did all those years ago." said Xyeski

"I've heard about your past and what you did when you were young." said Master Wallace

"I didn't mean to do it." said Xyeski

"I know. The force within you at the time was just coming out of you and you went through a very traumatic experience. When the Jedi found you and brought you to Coruscant, they made sure to put blocks that would prevent you from letting out that form of power again, if not lessen the strength of it to prevent anyone from dying." said Master Wallace

"That's what the Jedi healers told me when they completed the ritual. They say that I won't be able to kill anyone if the force within me burst out for any reason; but I wasn't sure" said Xyeski

"You're afraid that you'll kill someone again; I can sense it. However, you can't let the fear overtake you. Fear leads to the dark side; that fear will release that power again and it will kill someone. You need to learn to control your fear and any possible outburst; that's why you are here. I will teach you how to control yourself from ever releasing such power like that." said Master Wallace

"Ok." said Xyeski

Back on Hoth, the White Maw Pirates and the Empire were all defeated by Jedi Master Tora Veduoz. She walked up to them and took off her helmet, revealing herself to be a Mirialan; she has green skin, blue eyes, hair in a bun, and markings on her cheeks. She walks up to the bodies of either the White Maw and/or the Empire to see if any of them have the plans for the bomb; the other soldiers that are there with her are looking too.

"Master Tora, I found something. I think these are the plans." said Republic soldier

"Looks like our mission was a success. Time to call the boss man. Hey Theron, we got the plans for you; your intel was right as always." said Master Tora using a holo-communicator

"My intel is never wrong Master Tora." said Theron Shan

"After we make sure that there isn't anything else that the Empire or White Maw may have found, we'll head back. Maybe when I get back, you and I can get a drink." said Master Tora

"I think about…." said Theron before the communicator cut off

"Theron? Theron!" said Master Tora trying to call Theron back

"Ahhhhhhh!" said a Republic soldier getting stabbed by a red lightsaber

"A Sith!" said Master Tora

"Very observant, Jedi! Now I believe that you have something that my master, Darth Ladiax, wants. If you give me what I want, then I might make your death quick and easy." said the sith

"Sorry, but it's not my time to die. (to herself) I won't die here; I can't die until I surpass you, Master Wallace." said Master Tora pulling out two lightsabers, one blue and one green


End file.
